


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: It was the first time Kentarou had ever gotten into a fist fight, and it was in a bar of all places.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Untitled

It was the first time Kentarou had ever gotten into a fist fight, and it was in a bar of all places. A bar he didn't even want to go to, but Yahaba with his silky-smooth hair, baby face and potty mouth bullied him into it. Everyone thought Kentarou was the bully when Yahaba was really the one pulling the strings. Ignoring the glaring question of why Kentarou allowed himself to be so easily manipulated, he focused on the problem at hand, primarily the blowhard asshat in front of him.

Yes, Yahaba was a little shit, but he was Kentarou's little shit so when this clown stepped into Yahaba's personal space responding poorly _(appropriately)_ to Yahaba's cutting remarks, Kentarou intervened. Yahaba you little shit, Kentarou thought to himself before cracking his knuckles and letting his fist fly.

The subsequent throb and afterthought that he may have fucked up his hand was easier to deal with then the way his heart soared when he saw Yahaba's self-satisfied smirk and the realization that no matter who Yahaba shit talked Kentarou would be there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
